


metaphors for joy

by likebrightness



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 13:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7172762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likebrightness/pseuds/likebrightness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clexa's first pride for @steeltraintouch. Thanks to @socallmedaisy for their help and enthusiasm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	metaphors for joy

“The first thing we need to do is find the face painter,” Clarke calls as she’s filling up their water bottle. 

“The first thing we need to do is find the face painter?” Lexa repeats. She’s in the bathroom putting on makeup. 

“I want the bi flag on my cheek.” 

She can hear Lexa’s laugh, a room away. Clarke follows the sound, leans against the bathroom doorframe to watch Lexa adjust her eyeliner for what is probably the 19th time. 

“Why’s that funny?” she asks. 

Lexa grins. “You don’t think your shirt is enough?” 

“My shirt is awesome,” Clarke says.

She got it new just for Pride, and she loves it: a racerback tank reading “HELLA BI AND HELLA FLY” in the colors of the bi flag. 

“Didn’t say it wasn’t,” Lexa says, leaning over to give her a kiss. “You’re very cute, Clarke.” 

“I know that,” Clarke says. “Now are you ready yet?” 

“In a minute,” Lexa says, and goes back to adjusting her eyeliner. 

Clarke tries not to be impatient, but she’s excited. It feels like their anniversary, even if it isn’t the exact day. Pride last year, a little tipsy and wildly happy, as she always is at Pride, Clarke stumbled into Lexa. Literally. She was laughing with Octavia and not looking where she was going, and she ran smack into the most beautiful girl she had ever seen. 

And because it was Pride and because Lexa’s eyes were incredibly green, and because Lexa wasn’t wearing a stitch of rainbow, Clarke lost control of her tongue. 

“Please tell me you’re into chicks.” 

Raven and Octavia had to hold each other up they were laughing so hard. 

Lexa, who Clarke didn’t know was Lexa at the time, just stared at her. It was the smirking girl next to her who answered. 

“She is,” the girl said, handing off one beer to Clarke and another to Lexa. “I’m not her girlfriend, but you could be.” 

Clarke is forever thankful to Anya. They’re meeting up with her today, as soon as Lexa finishes her makeup. 

Clarke almost can’t believe it, can’t believe she’s so lucky. She’s always loved Pride, but this year feels like more. More than her usual bi pride—which is always strong—she’s so  _ proud _ to be with Lexa. Proud that this amazing girl thinks she’s amazing, too. Proud that they’ve been through some shit this first year—misunderstandings and fights and insecurities—and they’re still here. A year isn’t that long, Clarke knows, she  _ knows  _ she’s getting ahead of herself, but sometimes she looks at Lexa and thinks about forever. 

“All done,” Lexa says. She turns, catches Clarke by the hips, and kisses her. “Let’s go find the face painter.” 

Clarke doesn’t believe in soulmates, but sometimes she looks at Lexa and she does. 


End file.
